Rest in peace
by Chiiyo86
Summary: Poc. Poc. Enterrés vivants dans un cimetière quelque part dans le Minnesota, Dean et Sam Winchester meurent à l'unisson.


Note: _Hé, me revoilà avec cette fois-ci une toute nouvelle histoire. Pas de spoilers particulier pour celle-là, vous pouvez la mettre dans la saison que vous voulez. Hmm... je dirais plutôt la 2, puisqu'il y a Bobby, mais aucune allusion aux évènements plutôt notables de la saison 3. Bon, j'espère que vous aimerez!_

Disclaimer: _Les frères Winchester ne m'appartiennent pas. J'avais essayé à défaut de mettre une option sur Bobby, mais apparemment ce n'est pas possible non plus. En fait, tout ce qui concerne _Supernatural _appartient à un certain Eric Kripke..._

_**-- Rest in peace --**_

Quand Dean se réveille et que sa tête heurte brutalement une surface au-dessus de lui, il comprend tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas.

Il fait noir.

Pas seulement nuit, mais complètement noir, comme dans un four – enfin, d'après l'expression, Dean n'ayant jamais vraiment mis la tête dans un four. Il est allongé, et il peut à peine bouger les bras avant de rencontrer un obstacle, à gauche et à droite. Il tâtonne au-dessus, là où il s'est cogné – même chose.

Il est enfermé, dans une sorte de boîte. Dans un cercueil ? Un cercueil de fortune, alors, car le bois sous ses doigts est rugueux, mais la distinction ne fait pas grande différence.

Son cœur se met à battre plus vite, sa respiration s'accélère.

_Oh, dites-moi que je rêve, c'est pas possible, une chose pareille. Ohputainputainputainputainputain._

Il pense à Uma Thurman qui se fait enterrer vivante dans _Kill Bill 2,_ et bien que penser à Uma soit en général une chose positive – mmh, Uma, si sexy avec un katana – en l'occurrence, cela ne fait qu'intensifier sa panique, et il doit retenir sa respiration pour ne pas se mettre à hurler.

Il tâte de nouveau la surface au-dessus de sa tête, puis ferme le poing et commence à frapper.

Une fois, deux fois. _Boum, boum. _Il reçoit en retour un bruit mat.

Il ferme les yeux – même si cela ne fait pas grande différence en matière d'obscurité – et se concentre pour ne pas céder à la tentation de marteler de coups la surface jusqu'à ce que ses poings saignent. Ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose, il le sait bien, lui ne réussira jamais à briser la planche de bois, n'ayant jamais subi d'entraînement intensif auprès d'un vieux maître chinois à la barbichette blanche.

Mais que s'est-il passé exactement ? Comment se retrouve-t-on enterré vivant, quand l'instant d'avant on était… Où ça, déjà ? Il se concentre. Il était… dans un cimetière – guère original, vu son métier – Sam et lui était à la recherche…Sam.

_Sam !_

Tout lui revient d'un coup, mais le déroulement des évènements n'a plus guère d'importance, parce qu'il était avec Sam quand s'est arrivé, et que maintenant il n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve son frère.

Une douleur dans son bras gauche attire son attention, et il le tâte jusqu'à sentir quelque chose sous ses doigts. C'est une sorte de fléchette, qu'il arrache et amène jusqu'à son nez pour la sentir. Une fléchette de tranquillisants – c'est une nouvelle pièce du puzzle qui se met en place, mais ça ne lui dit toujours pas où est Sam, alors cela reste secondaire. Il ressent à nouveau l'envie irrépressible de cogner, cogner encore et encore jusqu'à ce que quelque chose cède, lui ou le couvercle de la boîte où il est enfermé.

Il se mord la lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche, consumé par son impuissance à faire quoi que ce soit pour se sauver, ou pour sauver Sam. Il fait trop noir, il ne peut pas bouger, et il pense à l'oxygène dans cet endroit confiné, qui s'épuise comme les grains de sable d'un sablier, doucement mais sûrement, jusqu'à la mort.

C'est providentiellement à cet instant, où il essaie de décider si la situation est suffisamment désespérée pour perdre la tête, que son téléphone se met à sonner.

Il sursaute, et se cogne à nouveau la tête, puis se met à fouiller frénétiquement dans ses poches. Il avait presque oublié l'existence de l'appareil, mais maintenant c'est comme une bouée jetée à un homme à la mer – l'espoir, peut-être, de survivre.

Il regarde l'écran pour vérifier qui appelle, non que cela soit réellement important – n'importe qui serait le bienvenu dans sa situation – mais il s'avère que si, c'est important, parce que le nom qui apparaît est _« Sam ». _La vague de joie sans mélange qui le submerge est presque plus qu'il ne peut le supporter.

« Sam ? Sam, je… je suis dans la merde, je… »

Il s'arrête, parce qu'il n'entend pas la voix de son frère en retour, ce qui est plutôt mauvais signe étant donné que d'ordinaire on ne peut jamais obliger Sam à se la fermer. Il retient son souffle et tend l'oreille, jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive le son d'une respiration précipitée, paniquée. Celle de Sam, il le sait comme on sait instinctivement quelle partie de notre corps nous fait souffrir.

« Sam ? Sam ! C'est moi, c'est Dean ! »

La respiration est lointaine, pas comme si Sam tenait le téléphone près de son visage comme il le devrait. L'appel a dû se déclencher tout seul, alors, mais Dean ne s'attarde pas sur l'étrange à propos de cette défaillance technique, parce que Sam est en train de paniquer, probablement enfermé comme l'est Dean, qui a oublié sa propre panique pour se concentrer sur celle de son frère.

« Sam ! SAM ! »

Quelques bruits sourds, puis la voix de Sam se fait entendre – plus douce que le miel aux oreilles de Dean dans ces circonstances :

_« Dean ? Dean, c'est toi ?_

- Oui, c'est moi, Sammy, tout va bien, je… »

Il manque dire _'Je suis là'_, mais ravale ses mots, parce qu'il n'est pas vraiment là, strictement parlant.

« Où tu es ?

-_ Je suis… enfermé, dans une sorte de boîte. Dean, je crois que, je crois que je suis enterré vivant._

_- _Ouais… moi aussi. Moi aussi, je crois. »

C'est dur de maintenir sa décontraction intacte en disant cela, mais Dean a de la pratique. Toute sa vie, il a ravalé sa propre angoisse pour apaiser celle de Sam. Bien sûr il est loin le temps où il pouvait persuader Sam que tout allait bien quand de toute évidence ce n'était pas le cas, mais il aime à penser que son petit frère a gardé une once infime de cette adoration enfantine qui lui permettait de faire aveuglément confiance à son grand frère pour arranger les situations les plus désespérées.

« Je crois qu'il y avait quelqu'un, dans le cimetière avec nous. Il nous a tiré dessus avec des fléchettes de tranquillisant. J'en avais une dans le bras.

- _Ah, j'en ai une dans la cuisse. Donc, ce type nous met k.o, et puis quoi ? Nous enterre vivant ? On a affaire à quoi, une sorte de tueur en série ? »_

La voix de Sam a pris cette tonalité pensive qu'elle a quand il réfléchit à une affaire, attendant que Dean rebondisse sur ses paroles. C'est rassurant, parce que ça veut dire qu'il reprend le contrôle, et Dean doit avouer que c'est un soulagement de voir le partenaire compétent dont il a maintenant l'habitude prendre le dessus sur le petit frère terrorisé en quête de réconfort.

« J'en sais rien et je m'en fous. Il faut qu'on se sorte de là, et vite.

- _Mais comment ? Je sais pas pour toi, mais je me vois pas défoncer le couvercle avec mes poings comme Uma Thurman. »_

Dean s'accorde un sourire avant de répondre. Ils n'ont pas vu le film ensemble, Sam y est probablement allé avec un ami, ou avec Jess, mais Dean est étrangement réconforté par l'idée que pendant les années de leur séparation, Sam et lui sont allé voir le même film, et qu'ils y pensent au même moment. C'est la rassurante continuité d'une enfance de références communes.

« Non, bien sûr. Il nous faudrait quelqu'un… Je sais ! Je vais appeler Bobby ! Il est à une ou deux heures d'ici, il devrait arriver à temps… »

Il est inutile qu'il achève cette phrase, alors il ne le fait pas. Il ne sait pas de combien de temps ils disposent avant de mourir d'asphyxie – il ne sait même pas combien de temps ils sont restés inconscients – mais ils peuvent bien tenir deux heures, non ?

_« Bonne idée, appelle-le._

- Ok. Ne raccroche pas, je me dépêche, et je reviens.

- _T'en fais pas pour moi. Vas-y, je t'attends. »_

Dean trouve la fonction de double appel vachement pratique en la circonstance, parce qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée de couper la communication entre lui et Sam. Bobby répond au bout de la troisième sonnerie, ce qui est inhabituel pour lui, mais plus que bienvenue. Dean accueille la voix de son vieil ami comme il accueillerait le Sauveur.

« Bobby ! Bobby, on est sérieusement dans la merde, on a besoin de ton aide.

- _Pour changer. Bon, qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fois ?_

_- _On est enterré vivants. »

Peu de choses peuvent atteindre le vieux chasseur, mais la déclaration de Dean est accueillie par un silence choqué.

« _Tous les deux ?_

_- _Oui, mais pas ensemble. J'ai Sam au téléphone, mais on n'est pas dans la même, euh…boîte.

- _Bon. Bon, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. »_

Si Dean ne savait pas déjà à quel point la situation est sérieuse, il le saurait maintenant en percevant le léger tremblement dans la voix de son ami. Quand Bobby se met à paniquer, c'est qu'il est plus que temps de sortir les parapluies.

« On était sur une affaire de disparitions, dans le Minnesota, commence-t-il le plus calmement qu'il peut. Ça a commencé il y a une dizaine d'année environ. Les disparitions étaient suffisamment dispersées pour que personne ne s'en préoccupe, mais en nombre suffisamment important pour sortir de l'ordinaire des gamins qui fuguent et des maris qui fuient le domicile conjugal. »

Il s'arrête une seconde pour reprendre son souffle. C'est son imagination ou il devient réellement plus difficile de respirer ?

_« Dean ?_

_- _Je suis là. Bon, il y a quelques semaines, une jeune femme a disparu. Trois jours plus tard, une petite grand-mère allant se recueillir sur la tombe de son défunt mari s'est plainte qu'on avait retourné la terre de la tombe du bonhomme. Ils ont creusé, pour voir si quelque chose avait été enterré, ou si le corps avait été dérangé, et c'est là qu'ils l'ont trouvée.

- _La fille en question ? _devine Bobby.

- Ouais. Dans un cercueil de fortune, morte d'asphyxie.

- _Ben, merde_. »

Et vraiment, il n'y a rien de plus pertinent à ajouter. Dean continue pourtant, avec un sentiment d'urgence qui fait se bousculer les mots dans sa bouche :

« L'affaire n'avait rien de spécialement surnaturel, mais on était dans le coin, on n'avait rien d'autre à faire, et c'était assez bizarre pour que ça vaille la peine de jeter un coup d'œil. »

Il a l'air d'être en train de se justifier – et c'est le cas. C'était son idée, de venir et d'enquêter, il s'ennuyait à mourir, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une nouvelle affaire et un peu d'action. Et maintenant, il allait effectivement mourir. _Non, non, non. Ne pense pas à ça. Bobby va faire quelque chose, il trouve toujours, non ?_

« Personne n'a fait le lien entre cette fille enterrée et les autres disparitions, sauf nous. On a décidé d'aller voir le cimetière où la fille avait été retrouvée. Puis, plus rien. Jusqu'à ce que je me réveille enterré dans une sorte de boîte.

- _Et la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles, c'est d'être dans ce cimetière avec Sam ?_ »

Dean prend soudain conscience que de tout le récit qu'il vient de faire, alors que son souffle devient de plus en plus court, seule cette dernière information compte vraiment.

« Oui , souffle-t-il, et il donne à Bobby l'adresse du cimetière en question.

_- Bon, j'arrive. Tenez bon. »_

Bobby raccroche sans plus attendre, en homme de peu de mots qu'il est, laissant Dean seul dans le noir. Enfin, seul, pas tout à fait, se rappelle-t-il, reprenant la communication avec Sam.

« Sammy ?

-_ Dean ? »_

La voix de Sam est hésitante et fragile, et Dean sent une boule se former dans sa gorge. Mais la chose qu'il puisse faire pour l'instant est de maintenir le contact, alors il dit :

« J'ai eu Bobby. Il arrive.

- _Il arrive ? Il arrive où ?_

_- _Le cimetière. C'est sans doute là qu'on est enterré. Comme Tina Robinson. Comme tous les autres, probablement.»

Il affirme cela avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en ressent vraiment, cela dit l'espoir est tout de même réel. L'espoir lui tourne la tête et fait battre son cœur encore plus fort, mais il continue de se raccrocher aux derniers lambeaux de son sang-froid.

_« Dean, on devrait arrêter de parler. Pour économiser l'oxygène. »_

Sam est la voix de la raison, comme souvent ; Dean croit pouvoir sentir à quel point sa conversation avec Bobby a pompé dans sa réserve limitée. Mais rien qu'à l'idée de rompre ce lien ténu entre lui et Sam, il n'arrive plus du tout à respirer. Imaginer se retrouver seul dans le noir – imaginer _Sam_ seul dans le noir – cette seule perspective… Il a affronté bien des choses dans sa vie, des épreuves que beaucoup de gens ne pourraient surmonter, mais ça, il ne peut pas, il sait qu'il ne peut pas.

« Ok. Ok, mais… ne raccroche pas. Mets le haut-parleur, et laisse le téléphone près de toi. Ne raccroche pas.

- _D'accord. » _

Dean entend le soulagement dans la voix de son petit frère.

Il fait de même, met le haut-parleur, et pose le téléphone près de sa tête. Après cela, il n'a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre, écouter les battements assourdissants de son cœur qui emplissent l'espace, et prier pour que la batterie de son téléphone et celle du téléphone de Sam tiennent le coup le plus longtemps possible.

Il se concentre pour entendre Sam respirer, résiste à l'envie de lui parler pour s'assurer qu'il est bien là, vivant dans sa propre prison. Il faut qu'il entende Sam, c'est vital, son frère est son rempart contre la folie et la mort – comme toujours.

C'est là qu'il le perçoit, ce bruit comme un coup léger, qui provient du téléphone à intervalles réguliers. _Poc. Poc._

C'est Sam, bien sûr, Dean n'a pas besoin de lui parler pour vérifier. Il frappe à son tour, dans le silence entre deux coups de Sam, avec son index, sur le bois au-dessus du téléphone.

_Poc. _Sam. _Poc. _Dean. _Poc. _Sam. _Poc. _Dean.

C'est comme leurs deux battements de cœur, qui résonnent à contretemps, comme l'histoire de leur vie, tout simplement.

_Poc._

--

Dean ne se rend compte qu'il a eu une absence que lorsqu'il entend la voix paniquée de Sam qui l'appelle.

_« Dean ! Dean, réponds-moi ! _

_- _Sam.

- _Ça va ? »_

La voix de Sam est faible, et il a l'air à bout de souffle. Dean lui-même sent que chaque inspiration est pénible, comme s'il avait un poids sur la poitrine.

« Oui, souffle-t-il dans le récepteur du téléphone. Ça va. Et toi ?

- _Ça va. »_

Ils mentent tous les deux, bien sûr. Dean sait que la fin ne va pas tarder. Il va bientôt perdre connaissance, affaibli par le manque d'oxygène, et mourir.

Cela fait des années qu'il est en paix avec la perspective de sa propre mort. Vu le genre de travail qu'il fait, il faut bien. Bien sûr, si on lui avait laissé le choix, il aurait préféré une mort un peu différente, avec plus d'actions glorieuses, et moins d'attente allongé dans le noir.

Il a plus de mal avec l'idée que Sam est lui aussi en train de mourir. La seule mort acceptable pour Sam, de l'avis de Dean, serait à quatre-vingt-dix ans entouré de ses petits-enfants – mais il est de moins en moins probable que ça arrive. Pourtant, une partie de lui, qu'il n'aime pas examiner de trop près, trouve un certain réconfort dans le fait que Sam meure avec lui. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'adéquat dans cette situation. Mais il enfouit bien vite ce sentiment tout au fond de lui, là où il enferme toutes ses pensées indésirables.

Dean se dit qu'il devrait faire une dernière déclaration, histoire de marquer le coup, même s'il ne restera personne pour s'en souvenir. Mais la question, bien sûr, est que dire à Sam ?

Pas qu'il l'aime, parce que ça lui paraît évident. Le dire serait redondant, et bien trop embarrassant. Le problème est que les mots ne sont pas trop le truc de Dean, mais plutôt celui de Sam – un éternel fossé entre les deux frères. Finalement, après de longues minutes de réflexion – de précieuses minutes pour Dean et Sam – il finit par déclarer gravement:

« Sam, la prochaine fois que je veux enquêter sur une affaire de personnes enterrées vivantes, fous-moi un coup, d'accord ? »

Le rire essoufflé de Sam est à peine audible, mais pas moins réconfortant.

_« Ouais, pas de problème. »_

--

Finalement, la prochaine chose dont Dean a conscience, ce n'est pas le chant des anges ou une connerie de ce genre, mais l'obscurité qui se déchire, laissant place à la lumière et à l'air vif.

Il cligne des yeux. Des bras l'attrapent et le hisse, le ramène à la surface, et il se retrouve dans l'herbe humide, sous le ciel pâle de l'aube.

L'oxygène dans ses poumons lui fait l'effet d'une bonne rasade de whisky à jeun: ça brûle par où ça passe, et ça lui donne le tournis. Il prend de longues inspirations douloureuses, tousse, se protège de la lumière avec une main droite tremblante.

« Bon sang, Dean, bon sang. Respire, mon gars. »

C'est la voix de Bobby, et la main de Bobby sur son épaule. Dean lève la tête, et bon, c'est effectivement Bobby, avec son éternelle casquette, sa barbe de plusieurs jours, et son air bourru mais inquiet.

Et puis il y a un autre type que Dean ne connaît pas, à la stature carrée et aux cheveux noirs et bouclés, qui est debout dans un trou, une pelle entre les mains et qui regarde Dean comme s'il voyait à la place Arnold Schwarzenegger en tutu rose.

« Putain, gronde Bobby, continuez à creuser, vous. »

C'est à ce moment que Dean s'aperçoit que Bobby a un fusil dans les mains et qu'il l'agite de manière menaçante en direction du type. Qui est debout dans un trou – non, une tombe creusée.

« Sam , murmure-t-il – il est surpris par la faiblesse de sa propre voix. Sammy, mon Dieu, Sammy.

- Calme-toi, Dean, fait Bobby. Il creuse, il va déterrer ton frère en un rien de temps. »

Bobby laisse Dean pour rejoindre le gars qui s'est mis à creuser comme un possédé, et enfonce sa propre pelle dans la terre meuble. Effectivement, en un rien de temps, ils découvrent du bois. Bobby prend un pied-de-biche et commence à arracher les planches de bois avec frénésie.

Bientôt, lui et l'homme dont Dean ignore toujours le nom extirpent Sam de sa prison, hissent sa grande carcasse comme un sac de patates, et Sammy se retrouve à plat ventre dans l'herbe, à faire sa meilleure imitation du poisson hors de l'eau.

« Dean, balbutie-t-il quand il a fini de s'étouffer avec le trop plein d'air. Oh, Dean, Dean. »

Dean se met à ramper en direction de son frère – il n'est pas sûr que ses jambes puissent soutenir son poids – et tend le bras vers Sam qui cligne des yeux comme une chouette, ébloui par la lumière. Son intention est de réconforter son petit frère, mais au final ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis dix ans, et n'avaient fait que ramper tout ce temps pour se retrouver.

« Par tous les saints », murmure quelqu'un.

Dean se détache de Sam, lève la tête, et voit que c'est l'inconnu qui vient de parler.

« Vous êtes qui, vous ? » grommelle-t-il.

Il sait qu'il devrait exprimer au moins un brin de reconnaissance – ce type a sauvé Sam, après tout – mais il est vraiment trop épuisé, usé jusqu'à la corde comme un vieux jean.

« Je m'appelle Max, Max Wilder. Je, euh, je suis infirmier de nuit, et je rentrais chez moi après le boulot, quand, euh, monsieur », il fait un signe de tête en direction de Bobby, « m'a… interpellé avec son fusil. Il m'a amené ici, m'a donné une pelle. » Il marque une pause. « Je pensais vraiment que vous étiez dingue, dit-il pensivement à Bobby, mais il y avait bien des gens enterrés là-dessous. »

Bobby baisse son fusil, et a le bon goût de paraître gêné. Il enlève sa casquette pour se gratter le sommet du crâne.

« Si j'avais été tout seul, explique-t-il, il y avait de fortes probabilités pour je ne puisse sauver que l'un des garçons. Et l'autre ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné »

Dean regarde Sam, qui a toujours un poing fermé sur la manche gauche de Dean. C'est un de ses moments où ils savent sans se le dire qu'ils pensent à la même chose. Dean a la nausée rien que d'imaginer avoir survécu alors que Sam serait resté mourir dans sa tombe. Il éprouve soudain une reconnaissance débordante envers Max Wilder, l'infirmier de nuit.

« Ben, merci, marmonne-t-il, gêné par les sentiments qui le submergent au point qu'il pourrait bien se mettre à pleurer. Merci d'avoir, euh, déterré mon frère. »

Max se passe une main dans les cheveux, l'air toujours sidéré.

« Waouh, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit une chose pareille. Euh, de rien. »

Tout le monde se regarde en silence pendant quelques instants. Un ange passe.

Puis les choses se remettent tout d'un coup en mouvement, trop vite pour Dean qui perd le fil. A un moment donné Max Wilder n'est plus là, il doit donc être reparti chez lui, et sans doute qu'il ne verra plus jamais les choses de la même manière après avoir aidé à creuser des tombes au point du jour, pour en sortir deux types enterrés vivants dans un cimetière.

Ils se retrouvent chez Bobby, et Dean ne sait même pas si les tombes ont été remises en état. Il ne sait ni l'heure ni le jour de la semaine, mais il sait que Sam est avec lui, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

De cette expérience pour le moins inhabituelle, il retiendra surtout une chose.

Uma Thurman est vraiment épatante.


End file.
